


Bestial

by malchanceux



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: AU, Apprentice Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malchanceux/pseuds/malchanceux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One death lays way for a more powerful organized crime. Every step Garfield takes tightens Slade's grip on Jump City into a vise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bestial

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing--but it's 2:40 in the morning and I'm doin' it.

* * *

Explosions of color dance across the night sky as fireworks thunder to life—people cheer as the shapes become more elaborate, as the sizes grow, and stare in wonder at the colorful flames. A cold breeze carries the smoke away and threatens to bring in heavy snow clouds, but it’s almost midnight—the celebration’s near its peak. The snow will hardly dampen the people of Jump City's high spirits.

Above the excited crowd, a hawk rests at the ledge of a tall building. It has been there most of the night, intelligent eyes scanning over the New Year’s celebration with a clinical eye.

A stage set dead center of the town’s square lights up with activity. Five minutes until the ball drops in New York—but Jump has a tradition of its own: a second finale of fireworks accompanied by an explosion of confetti and balloons, while the Mayor stands proud behind her podium and gives a speech about clean slates and new beginnings.

If only she knew how right she was this year.

Twenty seconds and counting. The hawk descends from its perch—gliding toward the stage. Mayor Megan Julius nervously preens her heavy winter coat. It’s a beautiful cream with soft, fur lining—a gift from her husband perhaps, or more likely from the man she’s been sleeping with behind his back for the past eight months. Her auburn hair sways with the breeze—her eyes running over the crowd of spectators with excitement; her smile every bit real.

The countdown reaches zero, the confetti and balloons are released, and fireworks boom into the sky. In that instant, the hawk flies over the stage a mere feet about the ground. Mayor Julius is the first to see the wayward bird—the only one to see it shift in shape and size into the rabid dog that more readily matches what the creature truly is. As the feathers and wings disappear and the hound lands on top of her, Megan Julius screams. It doesn’t last long.

Strong jaws clamp down over her throat before yanking away. Desperate gurgling is all the Mayor can manage now—but her cry has caught the attention of those previously distracted, and the crowd screams in her place. The dog stands over Julius’ body for a moment, looks her in the eyes and sees panic. It’s nothing new—if anything painfully expected. It waits a beat—two to be sure there’s no saving her, before shifting back into a hawk and flying away.

Guns are belatedly pulled from their holsters and shot into the air, missing the bloodied animal by feet. Confusion and panic—along with distance—are on the hawk’s side. It makes a clean escape—who could keep up or keep track of the winged assailant?—and circles around several blocks before shifting into a cat and making its way to the warehouse district of Jump City.

In the criminal underworld, a power shift sways quickly in favor of the more sophisticated type. One death opens a door to possibilities—to a more organized, structured crime. Tonight was indeed a night for new beginnings. And with every step in the right direction, Slade Wilson’s grip on the city grows more influential.

Garfield Logan has made his master proud.


End file.
